


Why Do You Only Call Me When You're High?

by askthealien



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Mentions of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askthealien/pseuds/askthealien
Summary: Request - Idk if you're still taking requests for song + character, but can you do "why'd you only call me when you're high" by arctic monkeys for connor murphy? -androgynous student





	Why Do You Only Call Me When You're High?

It’s late. God, it’s so late. Connor should’ve been back to his dorm hours ago. His parents would freak if they knew he out at 3 am, his mother especially. But he really wanted to see you. He was walking the dark streets trying to remember which ones led to you. As he turned the corners every face reminded him of yours. Every too drunk girl singing at the top of her lungs and every guy staggering home, holding himself up against the building, because those were the only girls out at this time, made him wonder what you were doing.

You and Connor had been something for a little under a year. You weren’t quite sure what to call your relationship. You were friends, yeah, but you were also a little more. You weren’t dating, but you had been on dates. You were stuck in the middle. You hated the middle. Connor also hated it, but he wouldn’t admit that. He didn’t like admitting that he had feelings for someone like you, because it felt like he would be giving a piece of himself to you. He couldn’t risk that when he was barely a whole person to begin with.

He was more than a little drunk, he could admit that. He had been in a bar until closing. He wasn’t even going to see you tonight, but once a woman had pressed herself drunkenly against him and offered to go home with him he realized there was just one thing he wanted from the world. He arrived at your door and knocked on it. You probably weren’t up. He knew that you had to go to sleep so that you could go to your early class tomorrow. He leaned against the door frame praying that you had heard him.

You opened the door. God, you were gorgeous. He smiled that smile that gets to you every time and you brought him inside. Connor didn’t drink that often. He smoked weed, you knew that, but it was rare to see him drunk. He sat on your couch. You stood in front of him. “Connor, what are you doing here? You’ve got class tomorrow.” You had to stop yourself from coddling him. This was completely inappropriate and he knew that. That didn’t stop you from wanting to take care of the only guy that made your stomach fill with butterflies.

Connor took in a deep breath. All of the times that he had thought about what to say, how to say it, what the exact right thing to do was, this was never what he had in mind. “I love you.” The words fell, clumsily from his lips. “I’m in love with you. You’re all I want, all I’ve ever wanted. I know I’m broken and it’s not fair to ask you to love a broken person. But I would try to be better for you.” He was almost crying. You knelt in front of him, grabbed his face and kissed him hard.


End file.
